Shino Toyama
' ' "It's just Us V. The World. The question is: Who will win?" ''F irst Name ''Shino ''Last Name ''Toyama ''IMVU Name ''Yujin ''Nicknames *''Wolfy *''New Moon'' *''Toxic'' ''Age ''May 15th *''16 years old'' ''Gender ''Female ''Height ''5'5" ''Weight ''102 lbs ''Race/Physiology'' Keeper of the Moon The Keepers of the Moon are nocturnal. Shying from the garish light of day, they revel in the shroud of night, and offer their piety to Menphina the Lover, goddess of the moon. The Keepers of the Moon also have a custom of applying war paint to their faces, as it is believed that vivid colors grant lunar powers. Physiology Due to the differences of their cultures, there are some physical differences between the Seekers of the Sun and the Keepers of the Moon. Due to their exposure to light, the pupils of a "Seeker of the Sun" are vertically aligned slits with irises faintly colored. It is also not uncommon for their eyes to be disparately colored from birth, a trait considered auspicious amongst their kind. In contrast, due to their exposure to darkness, the pupils of a "Keeper of the Moon" are large and round, with very little iris exposure. They are distinguishable from their diurnal cousins by their darker fur, larger ears, rounder eyes, more pronounced canines, and longer, skinnier tails. Both groups share a superb sense of smell and powerful leg muscles, results of a long evolution geared towards hunting and predation. With the Realm Reborn version a few differences are noted, for instance the Seekers of the Sun ears are wider with thick hair, while the Keepers of the Moon have stylized ears with short hair and are slightly longer and thinner. Male Miqo'te from the Seekers of the Sun have tanned skin and have wider faces and their tails seems to have a lion/feline like design, while the Keepers of the Moon have canine/wolf like tails with pale coloration. A small, but noticeable detail is the Seeker of the Sun do not have pronounced canine teeth; Keepers of the Moon have long canines that are clearly visible when laughing, cheering, or most other emoting. Demeanor Comparatively few in number, they maintain an insular group mentality within their clans, tending to avoid contact with the other races. Many individuals lead isolated lifestyles, even when living in the more populous cities. Keepers are known for their reticent and brooding personalities, but are also respected and sometimes feared for their tenacity. Avid Fishers, their high Dexterity and quick wit makes them outstanding Archers and Pugilists. Home Area Keepers, are generally found in the Black Shroud. They are divided between those who have made peace with the Gridanians and integrated into their culture (and can be found making up a not-insubstantial portion of groups like the Wood Wailers), and the other clans who still resist Gridanian "domination" and have carved out their own small domains in the forest, like the Coeurlclaws. The latter tend to engage in banditry to aid their survival, forcing them into further conflict with Gridanians, who are worried their behavior will incite the wrath of the Twelveswood's elementals. The one city-state in Eorzea where Mi'qote of any kind are not found in number is Ishgard; especially thanks to Coerthas' recent climate shift, it is now much too cold for a Seeker to be comfortable, and often too cloudy for the Keepers, making their reverence of, and connection to, Menphina more difficult. The general hostility of the Ishgardians toward "outsiders" only further serves as a deterrent to Mi'qote moving into the region in number; any Mi'qote encountered in Coerthas is likely either an adventurer or traveler, neither likely to stay for long. ''Behaviour/Personality ''Shino appears to be one of those "Don't fuck with me or I'll kill you" girls, due to her clothing choice and silent demeanor during a mission, but she's actually pretty playful. Whenever she's not working, she still dresses in black, tho she's not as menacing looking. '' ''There are times at which she has a moment of uncontrollable rage when she doesn't get what she wants and sometimes as much as 4 people have to hold her back or else she'll destroy half of the area. An easy way to cam her down? Give her cookies. She'll stop INSTANTLY. She's a sweets lover. She's not very emotional, excusing the fact of her rage, in public. Other thank laughing and smiling, there's not much sadness or hatred. She's fine working with the people and missions she has. It's a lot of work, but she can make do with a smile on her face,, even if she's hiding it most of the time. ''Appearance'' Shino's usually covered in black from head to toe. If it wasn't for her toxic green eyes and silver blades lined with green, she'd blend into any darkness. She usually has her short jet black hair covering her left eye and her tribal tattoos are visible on the right side of her face with three silver metal feathers sticking out of her hair. She usually wears a mask that covers her face up to her nose and a scarf. The both of her ears are as pitch black as her hair and pierced. There's a Crossed shaped gun strapped to her backside and her blades are strapped to her thighs. She usually wears shorts, which are unbuttoned all the time with straps that goo all the way down to her calves. The tattoos on her forearm are a bit visble and she wears archery gloves. She wears a buttoned top which is split just below her breasts. Her boots come up mid calf, and like the rest of her articles of clothing (mostly all of them ), black, and her Japanese tatto shows on the right side of her calf. ''Relationship ''Single ''Occupation/Rank ''Shino is a 3rd class WARRIOR member. WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Y.U.N. Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman ''strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shen Corp forces or the Pandora Police forces on the planet. There occupation falls into peacekeeping. Seending out massive amounts of Troops. Unlike 'The Operatives' YC ( Y.U.N. Corp.) uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength.'' WARRIOR members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most import ant (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist YC Troops or 1st Class WARRIRORS are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class WARRIORS reach 1st Class. Fighting Style ''TAI CHI'' Tai Chi mentions the eight basic methods of practice: Peng (ward-off), Lu (rollback), Ji (push), An (press), Cai (grab), Lieh (Break), Zhou (elbow strike), and Khou (shoulder strike). When performing the eight basic methods, the force is directed from the middle finger of the palm. The five fingers are closed to each other and relaxed. The hand leads the elbow, and the shoulder follows. The shoulder also rotates with the waist. This spiral action, whether it is directed forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards, must be crisp and well defined. At the end of the move the shoulders and elbows are relaxed and sunken. There is a feeling of fullness in the fingers. In Tai Chi the navel and the nose form a centerline. The left and right hand control its corresponding half of the body. When the left hand is traveling to the right, or vice versa, the hand should point toward the tip of the nose when traveling up, and toward the tip of the foot while coming down. This way the whole move will not deviate from the midline and the body remains balanced and comfortable. To maintain the flow of Peng force throughout the form is a skill that can only be achieved with years of practice. The student has to pay special attention to appreciate this phenomenon. As to how deep the breathing and how large the force should be used during a practice to achieve the Peng force, I can suggest a simple criterion. Just as a person bends forward to lift an object from the floor, the power generated by this intentional and yet subconscious act is roughly equivalent to the force of the Peng. Once the person straightens up his body the force is not the same as Peng. So one can say the force either stronger or weaker than that of bending forward to lift is not Peng. If a student can sustain the right amount of force, his qi will not be lost. The alertness helps to detect the strength (listening energy) of his opponent. Lu is another basic method of Tai Chi. It is also one of the four direct forces. Lu is frequently used in the Chen Style combat. The power point of Lu is on both wrists. When applied together with rotation of the waist Lu redirects the momentum of the opponent, leading him astride. The saying of “four teals of force can move thousand pounds” about Tai Chi actually is a reference to Lu. During the move the body has to be coordinated: the energy point has to be precise, the shoulders and elbows are lowered, and the qi flows down the spine. The neck and the tailbone form a vertical line and the posture of the body is kept straight. The spine becomes the central axis and the waist rotating around it like a wheel. When the waist and spine turn together smoothly, the force of the opponent is diverted to either side of the body. The more the hands and the waist coordinate, the stronger the power of the Lu. At the point of contact the move should be light, precise, quick, and continuous. With the rotation of the waist the forward momentum of the opponent is unchanged, nonstop, and unbroken. His speed is suddenly exaggerated, and a lack of compensation invariably results in a loss of balance. Lu can be performed with one or both hands. The one-handed move is used during the transition from Twist Step (Ao Bu) to Hidden Hand Punch. In this sequence, the right hand diverts the charging opponent by an upward and backward action. Simultaneously the right footsteps forward and a punch are delivered at a close range. The two-handed Lu is seen in a number of sequences, such as the Oblique Form, and Green Dragon rising out of Water converting into Both Hand Push. The force of Lu cannot be dissociated from that of Peng (ward-off). Otherwise its energy will crumble. As that happens, the rotational force of the waist cannot be fully expressed and the Lu generates much less power, leading to a substandard effect. This point deserves special attention. Ji is also one of the eighth basic methods. It belongs to the direct forces and is frequently applied in the Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan. When used in a close range Ji can cause an opponent to lose balance. It is also an extension of Peng, aiming to compromise the attacker. Ji can be delivered in a number of ways: using one-hand, both-hands, the elbow, the shoulder, the chest, the back, the hip, or the thigh. The move can be adjusted at anytime. It can assault the opponent if he is holding back. When he moves forward, Ji can displace his momentum to miss the target. Ji is a technique used in close range, so the body must be stable. This provides flexible mobility and maximal adaptability during combat. An (press) is one of the eight basic methods and is another of the direct forces. It is a common technique in Tai Chi Chuan. An means to close and to shut down. Its focal point of force is transmitted from the center or the root of the palm, while the center revolves around the waist. The energy (qi) is accumulated in the tan t’ien. An can be delivered with one or both hands. The proper posture of An dictates that the shoulders be sunken and elbows submerged. With folding the chest and loosening the waist, the body is kept erect while the qi descends to the tan t’ien. The turning of the waist brings the whole torso into motion, coordinating the upper and lower body into a single compact system. “Both hands have to sink downwards, otherwise the shoulders would be elevated, rending the form useless.” Therefore it is critical to make sure the shoulders and elbows are sunken in order to express the power of An. '' ''Cai is another of the eight basic methods. It is one of four indirect forces. In Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan, Cai is basically meant grab and hold (qin na). There are many ways to deliver Cai, including single Cai, double Cai, elbow Cai, and chest Cai. Almost any part of the body can be integrated into a Cai move. To understand and execute Cai in Tai Chi, the practitioner must first acquire the skills of detecting, neutralizing, and applying force. These skills are essential to perform this basic method of Chen Style Tai Chi. In Cai the movement of the body and the footsteps merge beautifully, creating agility and variations. Whether it is grab or counter grab, hold or reverse-hold, this basic method is very practical. When Cai is used, concrete and fathom forces are often alternated and intermingled, making it hard for the opponent to anticipate. The essence of Cai is to maintain a sharp eye and a quick hand, targeting the muscles and the joints of the opponent. The goal is to strike the bones and grab the ligaments, rendering him defenseless. These are the basics of grab and the essences of hold (Cai). Lieh can be applied by single, double, outward, inward, upward or downward action. For example a single Lieh can be used when the opponent grabs my collar. Using the principle of leverage I spiral downward my body and roll my arm upward, attacking his elbow joint. The single Lieh can be delivered in a flash and causes significant damage. It should be applied with precision and caution. The double Lieh and the downward Lieh are easier to learn, but the amount of force exerted requires special attention. The execution of the outward lieh, inward lieh, and upward Lieh requires a sharper turn of the body. These moves are prone to cause injury to the elbow and arm of the opponent. Zhou can be executed in a number of ways: single Zhou, doubling Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou across the waist, Zhou to the heart, upswing Zhou, back-breaking Zhou, back-to-back Zhou. Single Zhou is used most often. For example in Shield Heart with Elbow, the move involves single Zhou. In 38 Section Routine switching from Oblique Form to Buddha Stump the strike is an across the waist Zhou. During the transition from Ground Hitting Punch to Double Kick involves the backbreaking Zhou. The last few moves in Cannon Fist consist of several Zhou moves: across the waist Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou to the heart, and back-to-back Zhou. The move after “Go Straight with Left Palm into the Well” is a double front Zhou. In Xin Jia a step-back downward pressing Zhou follows Reverse Rolling of the Curtain. '' ''Khou is one of the eight basic methods of Tai Chi. It belongs to the indirect forces. Khou is also an explosive strike delivered at close range. The method uses parts of the body between the shoulder and the knee to attack. For example: shoulder strike (inside or outside shoulder), and chest strike. If the attacker tries to encroach from the front, I will use Peng to neutralize his action, followed by chest strike to hit his upper body. If the attack tries to wrap around me from behind, I will quickly fold my chest and loosen my waist. This will be followed with a back strike to the chest of the attacker. There are also Khou striking with the hip and the buttock. '' '' Weapon of Choice ''Twin Toxic Blades'' Shino had made these blades herself when she was 15 with the help of her mother's friend, Technomancer. Using only steel, silver and iron to create these blades,, Shino was pround of herself for making such a weapon, though as tiem progressed, she added modifications to it. See that green lining there? and the end of the handles? There's a reason why she calls it the Twin Toxic Blades. In both blades, there's enough poison in each one to take down a full grown elephant, where the name 'toxic' comes it, it burns their body from the inside. '' '' ''Cross Gun: Punisher'' Shino has aquirred this gun from a past enemy who had challenged her and lost fatally. Using this weapon his easy if you've understood how to open the weapon. As long as one knows how to open it, the controls to shooting and retracting are easy. '' ''Means of Transportation '' '' Galaxy Board: '' ''Shino had been given this as a gift from one of her mother's friends, Technomancer, who excelled at creating transportational devices. The Galaxy board got it's name when at the first testing location, Shino took it out into the skies, past the clouds and into the night sky when she turned and hungr from it upside down, the board taking in the background from the area around, looking like a part of the galaxy itself, but she usually keeps it a toxic green color like her eyes. Using this board, Shino can pretty much get anywhere. ''Allies/Enemies'' Allies: Enemies: Background As far as she's lived, Shino has had no horrifying experiences,, minus the missions she partakes in during her time in WARRIOR. As a child, Shino has been living a happy life with her mother, father and older sister, Tynyen ( Tih-nyuen ). Shino got along with everyone, and people absolutely adored her. She was very helpful around her Clan as well, cleaning what she was asked to, cooking for the needy. People would call her an Angel that fell straight from Heaven. Something was missing though. This didn't seem like a life that she wanted to live. She wanted to explore the world; she wanted to be free and feel... alive. As she grew, she became more beautiful with every year that passed, but she grew a bit more distant with everyone in her clan, not communicating as much as she used to, but she still smiled and did what she could to help anyone. '' ''One day, she came to an eldery woman's house, sitting besides her bed and feeding her her regular meals like always. The woman would never speak at all. She'd just sit up when Shino came, take her food, and then go back to sleep, but that day, the elder spoke with Shino, having a full fledged conversation. "Child... Why do you stay here? You're young.. You should live life to its fullest..." Shino smiled lightly and shook her head. "My duty is to be here, Elder. Just like past female relativ-" Elder grasped her wrist, and patted the back of Shino's hand. "You don't belong here, and I don't mean it in a bad way, my dear. Your life is out there somewhere. Please... Before I pass, I wish to see one of my clan members get away from this simple life, and take risks." Shino swallowed hard and nodded, her eyes glowing as the darkness consumed the sky and the full moon raised overhead. In the night, she left her home, her clan, and went out to explore this new world. The next day, none of them were suprised she'd gone away. They'd all wished for her to go, and life happily. Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ APPROVED BY ''One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray ' Category:RPC Category:WARRIOR